1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Related liquid crystal display devices can be used as image displays for electronic apparatus, such as a computer, a portable phone, or the like, and generally has a structure in which a liquid crystal layer composed of twisted nematic (TN) liquid or the like is sandwiched between a pair of substrates. Since such type of liquid crystal display device has a problem of a narrow viewing-angle, a homeotropic-mode liquid crystal display device having a feature of wide-viewing angle has been recently more commonly used. Regarding to a homeotropic-mode, liquid crystal display device, since it is required to properly control a direction toward which liquid crystal molecules are inclined at the time of having a voltage applied thereon, a variety of controlling devices have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-43525 discloses liquid crystal display device having a structure in which an electrode in a single dot area serving as a minimum unit of display is divided into a plurality of island-shaped portions, and these island-shaped portions are arrayed in a matrix-shaped, square-grid or rectangular-grid pattern of m rows and n columns. With this structure, an alignment control of uniform and stable homeotropic liquid crystal can be performed. This related art is presently employed in a liquid crystal TV set or the like for forming a dot area having a matrix-shaped grid pattern of 11 rows and 4 columns or 8 rows and 3 columns in which the island-shaped portions are arrayed.